Time's Up
(in Supernatural Investigations) }} Time's Up is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty-first and final case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred twenty-second case overall. It is the only case to take place in The End. Plot Summary Victim *'Nebet' (found dead with her heart removed) Murder Weapon *'Dagger' Killer *'Takhat Wabet' Suspects Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats pomegranates. *The killer practices aromatherapy. *The killer knows hieroglyphics. *The killer wears kohl. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Crocodile Pond. (Clues: Ankle Cuff, Rope, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Nebet) *Examine Ankle Cuff. (Result: Cuff Owner's Name; New Suspect: Pamiu) *Ask Pamiu about his anklet being at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Cuff Owner's Name unraveled; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Slaves' Quarters) *Investigate Slaves' Quarters. (Prerequisite: Pamiu interrogated; Clues: Clay Chunks, Chest) *Examine Clay Chunks. (Result: Bird Statue; New Suspect: Cleopatra) *Tell Cleopatra about Nebet's murder. (Prerequisite: Bird Statue restored) *Examine Chest. (Result: Hand Fan Fan Symbol) *Examine Hand Fan Symbol. (New Suspect: Takhat Wabet) *Ask the Priestess of Ra how she knew Nebet. (Prerequisite: Takhat Wabet's Symbol identified) *Examine Rope. (Result: Purple Substance) *Analyze Purple Substance. (03:00;00; Attribute: The killer does aromatherapy) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pomegranates) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Hidden Chamber. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Folder, Small Pyramid) *Examine Folder. (Result: Folder Details) *Analyze Folder Details. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Amy Young) *Ask Amy Young about her feelings toward Nebet. (Prerequisite: Folder Details analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Slave Bed; Profile updated: Amy eats pomegranates) *Investigate Slave Bed. (Prerequisite: Amy interrogated; Clues: Laundry, Broken Plate, Note) *Examine Laundry. (Result: Phone) *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone; New Suspect: Ammon Bast) *Arrest Ammon Bast. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) *Examine Broken Plate. (Result: Plate Message) *Analyze Plate Message. (12:00:00) *Examine Note. (Result: Pamiu's Handwriting) *Ask Pamiu about Nebet's great idea. (Prerequisite: Pamiu's Handwriting identified; Profile updated: Pamiu eats pomegranates and practices aromatherapy) *Examine Small Pyramid. (Result: Opened Pyramid) *Question Cleopatra about Nebet's prophecy. (Prerequisite: Pyramid opened) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Crocodile Pond again. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Ammon's Body) *Autopsy Ammon's Body. (09:00:00) *Watch the recording from Ammon Bast's cell. (Prerequisite: Ammon's Body analyzed) *Investigate Hidden Chamber again. (Prerequisite: Crocodile Pond investigated; Clue: Smashed Tablet) *Examine Smashed Tablet. (Result: Dried Chunks) *Examine Dried Chunks. (Result: Myrrh Incense) *Question Takhat Wabet about entering the pyramid. (Prerequisite: Myrrh Incense identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Takhat eats pomegranates, practices aromatherapy and knows hieroglyphics, Cleopatra knows hieroglyphics, Pamiu knows hieroglyphics) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Home Sweet Home?. Home Sweet Home? *Move on to a new crime (in Supernatural Investigations)! Trivia *This is one of only three cases in Travel in Time where all suspects have appeared previously, along with Egypt is Burning and The Wrath of Khan. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *This is the only case in the game where two people are murdered during the main leg. *This is the only case in the game which features five crime scenes during the main leg, instead of usual six. **The sixth crime scene is unlocked in Additional Investigation, thus also making it the only case to have a crime scene unlocked after the climax of the murder investigation. *This is the only case in Travel in Time where Janis conducts more than one autopsy task. *In Chapter 2, Amy says that Nefertiti killed Chief Scott, as opposed to Abrax Tiakken (who killed Chief Scott) and Ramses XLIII (whom Nefertiti killed). This is most likely a developer oversight. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:The End